


All I Need is You

by Stardust_Shadows816



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaptered, IronStrange, M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, bruce injured, gammahammer - Freeform, strange and stark are dating, the pda couple, thor and banner are dating, thor trying to help, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Shadows816/pseuds/Stardust_Shadows816
Summary: After an accident, Bruce ends up with sprained ankle, and Thor tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor does his best to patch Bruce up. The two join Tony and Stephen at the lab for a little double date.

“Does it hurt?”

“Of course it hurts! I think I sprained it...”

Thor was crouched in front of Bruce, his hands fumbling with a first aid kit. Bruce, his left leg splayed out, touched his ankle gingerly. He winced, pulling his hand back. He was usually good with pain – especially after the aches from transforming back from the Hulk – but Thor wasn’t exactly helping.

“What if I were to try this? Would it do any good?” Thor held up a small pack of Benadryl, squinting at the label. Bruce shook his head, letting out a sigh, but his mouth still twitched into a smile.

“Thor, that’s for allergies and colds and stuff. Not for sprained ankles.” He said. Thor dropped it, rummaging around in the pack for anything else. It made Bruce wonder; how did Aesir heal themselves? Did they just get better on their own? Did they have their own medicine?

“Ah, here it is.” Thor smiled, pulling out some aspirin. He looked to Bruce for a nod of approval, which he gave, then opened the bottle. After glancing briefly at the recommended dosage, Bruce dry-swallowed a couple of pills.

“Thanks, Thor. Don’t know what I would do without you.” Bruce smiled up at the god. Even when crouched, Thor was still tall. Maybe it was a god thing.

“Of course, Banner. I would do anything for my love.” Thor beamed proudly. Bruce let out a chuckle, moving forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Thor grabbed his hand before he could pull away, looking into Bruce’s eyes. His other hand cupped the side of Bruce’s face softly.

The tension in his shoulders lessened as he leaned in to Thor’s body. It was a natural feeling by this point, and there he felt truly safe. And for a man who spent most of his life hiding from others, that was saying something.

“I love you,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Thor’s middle and pulling him in for a hug. Thor’s hand moved to the back of Bruce’s head, running his thumb over the gray curls. They shared a moment, content in each other’s embrace, when –

“Hey Brucie, I was wondering if – “ Tony burst in through the door, stopping when he saw Thor and Bruce on the ground. He was frozen in the doorway, mouth slightly open, then furrowed his brow and nodded reluctantly. “I’ll… give you two a moment.”

He awkwardly stepped back, shutting the door. Bruce, who had jumped back, was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Er, sorry about that.” He smiled sheepishly. Thor let out a booming laugh, scooping up Bruce – who let out a yelp in surprise – in his arms as he got to his feet.

“That is all right, Banner, for I know you must work. So, since you are wounded, I shall take you to your area of study.” He said happily. Bruce chuckled, clinging to Thor’s neck as he shook his head. It wasn’t unusual for his boyfriend to accompany him to work, but it still amused Bruce every time.

“Take your time, buddy. I’m fine as long as you’ll be there.” He said happily. Thor let out another laugh, the sound of it like a clap of thunder. Bruce used to hate weather, but not so much after finding Thor. His happiness was contagious – with both Bruce and the sky. Sunny days and rainbows were signs of a good day.

Tony was standing outside when Thor managed to open the door. He was casually checking his watch, looking over at Bruce through his tinted glasses. “Great. I assume Point-Break’s coming too, right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. And, uh, sorry about that back there. I sprained my ankle, and Thor was insisting on helping. It’s not a big problem, though.” Bruce said.

“Hm. I figured you’d broken you leg or something with him carrying you around like that. Is it a couple’s thing?” Tony said as they began to walk – well, Tony and Thor walk with Bruce nested in Thor’s arms. He wasn’t complaining, though.

“But I thought you were with Stephen?”

“Oh, I am. But he’s got a big ‘no physical contact’ rule.”

“Ah, so you are engaged in a relationship with the wizard?” Thor butt in, looking around excitedly as if expecting Strange to appear out of the open.

“You didn’t know, Goldilocks? I got a thing for smart guys. Smart guys got a thing for me. It works out just fine.” Tony smiled, looking ahead. Or, at least, Bruce thought he was. It was hard to tell with the glasses.

“Well, where is the wizard? He is always gone, yet his job is merely to watch over a _building_.” Thor’s mouth was set in a thin line, and Bruce could see why. Thor couldn’t go an hour without Bruce, and just _imagining_ spending weeks apart was probably too much for Thor. What? The guy was affectionate. And maybe a little clingy.

“Oh, uh, he’s here, actually. In the lab. He had some free time, and I can’t say no to a lab date. But hey, now it’s a double date!” Tony shrugged simply with a smile.

“What an exciting proposition! Me, a powerful god, Banner, my handsome scientist, you, an engineer, and Strange, a wizard.” Thor said happily.

“Sounds like the beginning of a joke,” Bruce laughed. It would be just like old times with the Science Bros, but better. Bruce smiled at the idea of his younger self; before he knew of the amazing things that were going to happen to him.

They arrived at the lab within a couple of minutes. Of course, they had to identify themselves vocally to enter. Thor got a bit upset that Tony still had his name as ‘Point-Break’, but luckily, it didn’t last long. He was clearly excited to see what Tony and Bruce were working on this week.

“Morning, boys. Something wrong there, Banner? Or you like feeling tall for once?” Stephen said as soon as the group entered. He was relaxed in Tony’s usual chair, his feet crossed casually on the desk. He was reading a book, and didn’t look up when they entered.

“I, erm, hurt my ankle. Thor insisted on carrying me.” Bruce sighed. If Stephen was going to be anything like Tony, then this was going to be a long day.

“And hello to you too, Doctor. Lovely to see you messing up my desk.” Tony gave Stephen a quick peck on the cheek before swatting at his feet. Stephen muttered something about Tony’s wreck of a lab, but still got up and returned the kiss.

“And a good morning to you, wizard.” Thor said. Strange gave him an annoyed look at the nickname, but just sighed and threw his hands up.

“That’s me. The wizard. And hello to you too, lord of thunder.” He replied. Thor’s smile vanished, and Bruce squeezed his shoulder gently. When the Revengers had returned to Midgard, Valkyrie let the nickname ‘lord of thunder’ slip. It quickly became a stupid nickname for Thor. Come to think of it, he had loads of nicknames by this point.

“So, let’s get back to work, huh?” Bruce joined in, patting Thor’s shoulder. Carefully, his boyfriend set him down. A dull pain stabbed Bruce’s ankle as soon as his feet hit the ground, but he ignored it. His/Hulk’s regeneration power would kick in soon.

“Great idea, Brucie. I’ll cover the new suits, and you can go back to the gamma ray research.” Tony said, pulling a stack of rumpled blueprints out from a drawer. And, of course, by ‘suits’, he meant some upgrades for Peter’s Spiderman costume. He treated that kid like his own son – which was basically what everyone knew him as now.

“Gamma ray research? Sounds exciting.” Thor began walking around the room, poking and picking up nearly everything. Even though he’s been there countless times, all the Midgardian technology never ceased to amaze him; and never ceased to put Bruce in a good mood.

“It’s really advanced stuff, yeah, but what I’m supposed to be doing is kinda boring.” He shrugged, sitting at his desk and pulling out some old notes. Thor continued his exploration, and after a bit just settled for hovering around Bruce’s desk.

“No, no, this is amazing. Technology on this world is so… so _bewildering_. This place never ceases to interest me.” Thor shook his head, then picked up a small capsule – a little vibranium project Bruce had forgotten about – and held it out. “See? This invention will likely save thousands of lives.”

“It’s actually just a side project on the reactivity of vibranium, so I don’t really see how that would save even one life.” Bruce tilted his head up to look at Thor, shaking his head with a smile before taking the capsule and placing it on his desk.

“But you and Stark’s work is incredible, Banner. Think of all the capabilities of your previous inventions! You have saved the world – no, the galaxy – with them!” Thor opened his arms, looking around the lab excitedly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Bruce smiled.


	2. Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four start on some work and take a break for lunch.

“Hey, you two! Keep the PDA to yourselves. We’re over here actually trying to work.” Tony but in, peering at them over the mess of his desk. Stephen was standing next to him, leaning over him to study some papers.

“Ah, apologies, Stark. Banner and I will start our work immediately.” Thor’s hands fell to his sides, as he ducked his head in embarrassment. He turned to Bruce, still wearing his smile like always. “So, Banner, where shall we begin?”

“Er, well, I have to take some notes, so I guess you… can organize some files?” Bruce furrowed his brow, looking around at the scattered papers littered across his side of the lab. Thor nodded excitedly; it almost made Bruce laugh, seeing Thor so curious and enthusiastic about any little thing.

“I’ll have it done right away, my love. I will not fail you.” He said, grabbing the stack of papers closest to him.

“And, uh, try to organize them by dates. Y’know, oldest to newest and all that.” Bruce added. Thor nodded again, cracking his knuckles before picking up the first few papers to start. Bruce smiled to himself, turning back to his on project.

~~~

A couple hours passed before the group decided to take a little lunch break. Bruce wasn’t that hungry – he was used to being in the lab without food for nearly _days_ – but still decided to tag along. Besides, Thor was starving, and it was always nice to spend some time with his boyfriend.

“Okay, we need to decide on a place.” Tony said. Stephen shrugged, Bruce stayed quiet, and Thor just kept smiling. Bruce had taken him to a lot of restaurants – whether for a meeting with the team or just for fun – and Thor had enjoyed all of them.

“How about you just choose somewhere, Tony? We just want food.” Stephen suggested. His arms were crossed like usual, a hint of a smile on his lips when he looked at Tony, and was leaning on his desk. If this wasn’t true love, Bruce didn’t know what was.

“Whatever you say, Doctor.” Tony said simply with a nod to the other two. Bruce tugged on a jacket, making sure to be gentle with his ankle. At least by now the medicine was kicking in, and he could at least walk on it a bit.

“Banner, please, let me assist you.” Thor grabbed his arm softly. Bruce furrowed his brow, looking up at Thor.

“Come on, Thor. I can handle myself. It’s not like it’s broken.” He said.

“But Banner, you can’t be too careful with these sorts of complications.”

“You’re holding me up, Thor. I can walk just fine.”

“But-“

“But the two of you should cut the shit now. We’re hungry, and we won’t wait for you two to sort out your marriage problems.” Stephen cut Thor off from the other side of the room. He and Tony were already at the lab door, Tony on his phone.

“Oh. Sorry, guys. We’re going.” Bruce waved off Thor and headed for the door. Each step sent a dull wave of pain up his leg. So much for pain medicine by this point. Maybe it was just because his body was getting old and weak, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

“Great, just try to keep up. It would look bad on me to have a tired old man struggling to just walk behind us.” Tony said casually, adjusting his glasses – which he hadn’t taken off at all, and it bothered Bruce a bit – before opening the door for Stephen. “After you, my dear.”

“Thank you, my idiot.” Strange said as he walked by Tony without batting an eyelash. Bruce watched in amazement, wondering how someone could care so much about their partner and still be so… bold. Or maybe Bruce was just overreacting.

“Okay, let’s get going. I need to be back soon.” Bruce said as he followed after Strange. He ran a hand through his graying hair, making a mental note to cut it soon. The curls were starting to grow out again, not to mention the stubble that was beginning to form on his jaw. That, plus his dark eye bags and slouched body made him look like a mess.

“Calm down there, buddy. Take a moment to relax for once. You’re always in the lab – at least, when you’re not making out with Point-Break here – and that’s just boring.” Tony frowned, patting Thor on the shoulder as he caught up to Bruce.

“I’m fine, Tony. I just like work. It keeps my mind off things.” Banner shrugged. His ankle, unsurprisingly, was still hurting. _Dammit, I’ll have to talk to Strange about it later. He’s a doctor._ Bruce thought bitterly.

“Suit yourself, big guy. I wouldn’t be surprised if you dumped Golden Retriever for your precious lab.” Tony said as he sped up, linking his arm with Stephen’s. He tried to tug his arm away immediately, no surprise.

“Ahh, I love Midguardian culture.” Thor slung his arm around Bruce’s shoulders, walking with him with that ever-present smile. Bruce nearly fell to his knees from Thor’s weight. Yes, he was a bit small, but Thor was a god, after all.

“Yeah, I guess. It gets pretty boring after you’ve been here for a while.” Bruce said, smiling up at Thor as he walked.

“Yet you never get boring, Banner,” Thor sighed. “You are an interesting person, to say the least, and I admire your spirit.”

Bruce chuckled. “You love to compliment me, don’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You have a lot to compliment.”

“I love you, even though you’re a perfect god and I’m just an old scientist.”

“And I absolutely adore you, even though you’re the smartest and kindest man in the universe while I am merely a… what did Tony call it? A golden retriever.” Thor laughed. His laughter was like the sound of thunder, deep and rumbling, but still calm. It made Bruce laugh too.

“Okay, kids, cut the chatter.” Stephen said as the group stepped out the front door to find one of Tony’s _many_ expensive – and fairly unneeded – cars waiting for them. Tony took the driver’s seat with Strange riding shotgun, leaving Bruce and Thor in the backseat.

“Yeah, let’s go get this over with.” Bruce muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it took a while, here's the second chapter, which, yes, is very short! I'm just trying to figure out a coherent plot now, which is why this chapter is more of a filler.  
> I'll try to have the second chapter out soon, but in the meantime, you can find me on Tumblr as @odinsonappreciation.


	3. End of Infinity With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Thor, Tony, and Stephen have a conversation on their way to lunch.

Tony insisted on going to a nice restaurant half an hour away, which meant him and Thor were going to have a fight over the music.

Thor insisted on listening to some 80s music – Bruce listened to it sometimes and it grew on Thor – while Tony was arguing for Led Zeppelin. Stephen took to just watching the two dryly, not saying anything.

“Aren’t there a few Led Zeppelin albums from the 80s?” Bruce asked tentatively, knowing how Tony could go off on a rant for the smallest thing. Once, he spent an hour going off about Star Wars because Bruce mixed the movies up. It was scary.

“Well, yes, but – “

“But just put it on. That way, both of you win. It’s _that_ simple, Tony.” Stephen cut Tony off with a wave of his hand. He never failed to shock Bruce with his no-shit attitude. Maybe that was why Tony liked him.

“Fine, but this is long from over.” Tony scrolled through the albums on the small car screen next to the wheel ( _technology’s really advanced lately, huh?_ Bruce thought) and selected an album. Bruce looked over to see Thor’s face light up as the song began. God, he was such a nerd.

“My deepest thanks, Stark. I enjoy Midgardian music greatly,” Thor said happily, intertwining his hand with Bruce’s and giving him a peck on the forehead. “And if I recall correctly, so does Banner.”

“Yeah, Brucie’s a sucker for old music. I bet it’s ‘cause he’s old, but whatever. Still, I gotta admit it’s good.” Tony agreed from the front. Bruce shrugged. Yeah, that was probably it.

“I’m not even surprised. Just look at his gray hair, Tony. He’s ancient.” Stephen said sarcastically from beside Stark. Bruce lifted a hand to his messy curls subconsciously.

“Hey, I’m still around Tony’s age. I just have a lot of stress.” Bruce said as an attempt to defend himself. Thor chuckled from beside him, the only one in the car that didn’t look over 30.

“Honey, you have gray hair. There’s no need to pick on my science bro like that.” Tony turned to Stephen with a stern look, even giving him that look over his tinted glasses. If there was something Stark was good at besides science, it was being dramatic.

“Science bros? What happened to you and me? Science boyfriends?” Stephen looked confused and hurt. _So now there’s two dramatics, I guess_ , Bruce thought.

“You don’t even study science, wizard!” Thor chimed in, clearly enjoying the conversation.

“Medicine _is_ a science, dumbass.” Stephen fired back.

“Really? I thought you just watched over a building now.” Tony said.

“Tony, you’re not helping my case.”

“Oh, sorry. You’re awesome and I love you, Stevie.”

Stephen paused for a moment, and from where Bruce was sitting, he could see the beginning of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I know, you idiot.” He moved forward to give Tony a little kiss on the cheek, making Tony laugh. Bruce’s guess was that Strange didn’t do this often, which was confusing to him. All he’d ever known was Thor giving him constant affection, from kisses to hugs to cuddling. It was what he liked.

“The two of you make such a fine couple,” Thor said cheerfully. His hand was still in Bruce’s, and he was rubbing his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s hand like he always did.

“Really? I thought nobody could compare to you and your ancient boyfriend.” Tony raised his eyebrows. Thor furrowed his brow, then nodded.

“Yes, you’re right.” He said, wrapping his arms around Bruce and pulling him into a weird side-hug. “Banner and I are the _finer_ couple.”

“Congrats, Point-Break, you’re dating a nerd. What else is new?” Tony asked. Bruce frowned. Why did everyone have to pick on _him_? Was it because he never said anything back? Yeah, it was probably that.

“So, uh, how’s Peter? Still in school?” Bruce tried to change the subject, draping his arm around Thor’s shoulders.  He really was glad that Thor didn’t wear his armor today. Giving him hugs in it was uncomfortable and weird, unlike the simple T-shirt and jeans he was wearing today.

Bruce, though, never had a specific ‘suit’. He just wore regular button-ups and slacks, which looked like heaven compared to Tony’s iron suit or Stephen’s robes (which neither of them were wearing at the moment, thankfully).

“Oh, he’s fine. The kid loves to learn.” Tony shrugged. Bruce nodded, which was hard when Thor was still holding him. He knew Tony didn’t like admitting to caring too much about the kid with his ego and all, but Bruce knew how much he really did. There was a reason he was upgrading Peter’s suit, after all. He didn’t even give Strange one.

“Your son getting good grades? If not, then I guess I’ll have to ground him.” Stephen chuckled. Tony gave him an exasperated look, like they had been through this before. Which, given Stephen’s kind of humor, they probably did.

“Well, anyways, we’re here.” Tony ignored his boyfriend’s comment as they pulled up to the restaurant. It looked fairly semi-casual, and through the windows Bruce could tell that there weren’t many people there.

“Banner, are you in need of assistance?” Thor offered, holding out his hand. In the time Bruce was thinking, everyone had gotten out of the car already – with Tony and Stephen already heading towards the restaurant. He blinked, taking Thor’s hand as he climbed out of his seat.

It still surprised him deep into thought he could go, to the point where he didn’t even realize that Thor had somehow detached himself from Bruce and left the car.

“Thanks, man. I think my ankle’s a bit better.” Bruce smiled at him, and Thor returned it as his hand stayed in Bruce’s. They set out to catch up to the other two, Thor walking slowly for Bruce’s ankle – which still ached a bit.

“Good to hear, Banner,” he said. “Good to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like each chapter's getting shorter and shorter now, so sorry about that.  
> This chapter's a bit boring in my opinion, but I wanted it to be more about comedy and dumb things like that. The next chapter will be the lunch, and I'll try to make it interesting.  
> Like always, find me on Tumblr as @odinsonappreciation. I post a lot of Thorbruce and some Ironstrange there.


End file.
